What's next?
by GeetUpSausage
Summary: A Harry/Ginny story. It's what i think may have happened between the final ad the epilogue. Harry has to deal with the death, destruction, and find a new purpose in life.Mostly canon... will involved Hermione/Ron and Luna too. Let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter, any of the places or Characters.

* * *

A Harry/Ginny story. It's what i think may have happened between the final ad the epilogue. Harry has to deal with the death, destruction, and find a new purpose in life... Mostly canon... will involved Hermione/Ron and Luna too.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The first day.

"Well that's over. What's next?" Ron asked the group aloud.

"Quite." Chuckled Dumbledore's portrait.

"Lets go to your family Ron." Hermione said as she placed her hand in his and started to walk to the office door. Ron's head instantly lowered as Hermione looked back over her shoulder.

"You coming Harry."

"I'll catch you up." He replied, with a sad smile. Hermione nodded as she led Ron out the office and towards his family.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking down from his portrait.

"I'm not sure Professor." Harry said honestly. "Confused, Guilty, Sad, Alone."

"There is no blame on your shoulders Harry. There is only praise and Thanks." Dumbledore began. "You have saved this world from much more pain and death." There was a pause as Harry looked up to his old Headmaster. "You have once again shown yourself to be a better wizard and a better man than those around you. I am very proud" Harry looked to the floor as Dumbledore praise him.

"I didn't do it alone, professor." Harry explained. "With out Ron and Hermione I would never have survived."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it is true that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger both deserve tremendous thanks and praise, but you led them. You are once again selling yourself short, Harry. You, yourself deserve a lot of the credit as-well."

"Everyone in the Great Hall fought harder than I did. They deserve the credit. Not me."

"They fought to defend their families." Dumbledore explained. "If you had not finished your task, they would still be fighting now."

"But-"

"There are no buts Harry. You finished what nobody else could." There was a pause as the two parties looked at each other.

"You have lost more than most Harry, more than anyone can know." He continued in a quite tone. "Yet you are still willing to meet your own death, face to face, with your head held high... To save the lives of everyone else." There was a pause as Dumbledore smiled slightly. "That is why you deserve their thanks. A true Gryffindor indeed. Your parents would be proud."

Harry could only nod as he remembered his journey through the forest. They both remained silent as Dumbledore watched Harry carefully.

"There was a specific person on your mind, while you waited." Dumbledore said in a caring tone. "I will not say any more." He finished with a small chuckle at the blush on Harry's face. "But I believe she is waiting for you in the Great Hall. She will need you more then before, Harry. She will need you to help get over her brother."

Harry nodded as his mind flooded with thoughts of Ginny. Turning to leave the office, Harry smiled at his old Professor.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said with a small smile. "You made this all possible."

Dumbledore only nodded with a sparkle behind his half-moon spectacles. "Don't be a stranger Harry. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Professor." Harry replied as he stepped out the office.

Walking down the spiral stair case Harry was silent. All the work and hardship he had been through in the last year was over and it was finally sinking in to him. Everything he had worked for his entire life was over, he was free. No longer a targeted man, no longer needed to fear for his loved one's safety. No longer the need to be alone. No longer the need to be alone... from Ginny.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to where his feet were taking him as his thoughts circled around the battle, he could not get the thought of Ginny fighting Bellatrix Lestrange out of his head. Her curse was inches from hitting Ginny and he had no idea what he would have done had it hit. His thoughts shifted to his walk down to the Forbidden Forest, how he walked past her. He wanted nothing more than to run and embrace her, but he knew if he had, he would not have been able to leave her again. Bowing his head as his tears threatened to fall, Harry slowed down his walk.

His mind started to come back to reality as he realised where he was approaching. There was a quiet buzz coming from the large doors of the Great Hall, as Harry slowed himself down to a stop as he approached the doors. Looking forward where he knew the crowd was, Harry couldn't force himself to move forward. He wasn't ready to face the crowd... to see the dead.

Staring forward, Harry was interrupted by a voice that made him feel a little happier.

"Hello Harry." The voice said dreamily.

"Oh, Hey Luna." Harry replied with a small smile as he turned to hug his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm alright. Just cuts and bruises. Daddy wants me to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey." Luna answered with a smile. "Then I might have some pudding. "

"You heading there now?" Harry asked.

Luna gave a large nod and a smile. "Would you like to come? You look like you need to." She finished, still smiling.

"Thanks Luna." Harry said with a smile, his first real smile in a long time. "Lets got going."

As they walked away from the Great Hall and made their way through the many halls and corridors of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but think of all the things Luna had helped him with over the years.

She was one of the only people who believed him after the Tri-wizard Tournament, he remembered how relieved he felt to have someone believe him. He remembered how she could also see Hagrid's Thestrals, how she told him her mother had died. He started to become closer to her once he realised they had both lost parents. She had joined the DA in the same year and even fought along side him in the Ministry, something which Harry was incredibly grateful for after.

Harry had even taken her to Slughorn's Christmas party, something she had been incredibly excited about and even Harry was glad to have taken a good friend, someone he was comfortable with. Luna had been one of the only people to respond to the DA call on the night Dumbledore died, one of the two people who missed the meetings the most.

During the last year, Harry had heard about Luna, Ginny and Neville taking up the DA, fighting in his and Dumbledore's name. He had even visited her room during the last year and seen the drawing she made of all her friends, he felt a serge of respect and love for her.

He had forgiven Luna's father after he had tried to turn him in, he had only attempted it to get Luna back. If he was honest, he was relieved she had a father that cared so much about her. After Dobby had rescued them from Malfoy Manor, she fought along side him in the battle, she had even saved him, Ron and Hermione from dementors. She had also been the one to take him up to the Ravenclaw tower to search for the diadem.

"I never did say thank you, Luna." Harry said as they walked through the corridors. "For all your help over the years." He finished with a smile.

"That's alright. It was just like helping a friend." She replied with a smile .

"You are my friend Luna. One of my best friends." Harry replied as she just smiled and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze before letting go.

"This reminds me of the Christmas party you took me to." Luna said with a remembering smile after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah." Harry replied, remembering how he really wanted to take Ginny to that party.

"Ginny missed you." Luna started, noticing Harry's look. "Last year." Harry looked up before she continued. "She told me what happened at the funeral, and on your birthday." Luna continued, again showing her ability to say the uncomfortable truth.

"I hope she will forgive me... for...you know... dying and all." Harry said with half a smile, as Luna just looked back at him.

"She will." Luna said with a smile. "Ooo where here." She finished as they reached the doors to the hospital wing.

The visit to the hospital wing was not a quick one. Luna had several minor injuries that she sustained at Malfoy Manor, but Harry had a few rather major ones. Madam Pomfrey was completely lost at how Harry could survive a venomous snake bite, a cursed locket strangling him and having the killing curse hit him straight in the chest.

"You are a medical marvel, Mr Potter." The school nurse sighed after she finally finished looking him over. "How you are still alive will never cease to amaze me." She finished with a smile as Harry pulled his t-shirt back on.

"I've been wondering that for years." Harry said with a small laugh, his time with Luna had taken his mind off things.

"Come on, Harry." Luna said as she started to walk towards doors, slowing down when she reached them to allow him to catch up.

They walked side by side as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. Luna smiled at Harry before skipping off towards her father who was sitting a few spaces away from Neville and his grandmother. Harry's eyes followed where she was heading and met the eyes of Xenophilius Lovegood. Xenophilius look ashamed, but Harry gave a small smile and a nod to show he held no bad feelings. He was responded with a nod as Harry moved his eyes around the hall, his improved mood disappearing rapidly.

Looking across the hall Harry noted all the death and destruction that had happened. He first noticed that Voldermort's body had been moved. He guessed to the Slytherin common room or down to the dungeons, but he didn't really care at that moment. His eyes next fell upon the body's of Lupin and Tonks. They were side by side and Harry suddenly felt a huge surge of guilt flow through him, if he had only went to Voldermort sooner, he could have avoided all the horrors that had taken place for him. Feeling tears in his eyes, he forced his eyes away from the last person he had looked to as a father figure. He looked around for a huddle of red hair that he knew he would be welcome at, but he found the body of Colin Creevey first. He couldn't take looking at his body, he knew there would be time for him to mourn but Harry continued his search for the Weasley's.

He found them all looking up at him, Hermione was beckoning him to come over, but his eye's fell on a wave of fiery hair just next to her. He looked at her to see she had a small smile at the sight of him. He wanted to go over to them, to just be happy again, but then his eyes rested on George kneeling on the floor behind them all. He hadn't looked up to Harry but kept his eye's on his fallen twin lying at his knees. Knowing that he would be welcomed as a member of the family, Harry couldn't help but feel like an outsider, no matter how welcome they made him feel.

He started to turn to head back to the Gryffindor tower but was stopped by a hand being placed gently on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and turned around. He was surprised with who he saw, but he also felt a great surge of appreciation and love towards the the one person who had never left his side and had fought with him in every battle since they first met.

"Hermione...?" Harry asked.

"Come to the table with us Harry, they want to thank you, Ginny wants to thank you.." Noticing she wasn't convincing him Hermione changed her tactic.

"They consider you family Harry."

Looking up into her eye's he sighed and spoke softly. "You feel the same way I do Hermione...they all welcome us like a brother and sister, but were not, were outsiders...they need each other now..."

He noticed she was thinking the same so he pressed on before she could speak back.

"You go to them Hermione, Ron needs you...I...I need to spend time with my family..."

Harry turned his back and started to walk away as Ron came running up to Hermione who had a very sympathetic look on her.

"Where's he off?" Ron asked her.

"To be with his family." Hermione replied with a sigh, turning to walk back to the rest of the Weasley's

"But he hasn't-"

"Exactly." She interrupted before he could finish his question. She walked with her head down as her and Ron approached the table and sat down with Ron's family.

"Where's Harry?" Asked an eager Ginny leaning forward on to the table from the other side of her mother.

"He wanted everyone to be with their families after the battle...so he's went to be with his..." Hermione explained.

"I still don't.." Ron began but was once again interrupted by Hermione as she started to explain.

"He has no family, not technically...he wants us to be with our families...so he's with what's left of his...but you know Harry...when has he ever put his self first?" There was a pause before she started to speak again.

"Someone needs to go to him."

"I'll do it." Volunteered Ron but Hermione shook her head.

"No Ron, You're is best friend...but he doesn't want a friend now, he needs a family." Noticing the whole Weasley family looking at her, she volunteered.

"I'll go."

"But why you?" Demanded Ron and Ginny, the latter causing a few looks in her direction from her family. Looking more at Ginny than anyone else Hermione explained her reasoning.

"Ron's his best friend, I'm more his sister than anything else.." She climbed to her feet and placed her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I love both you and Harry, Ron. Harry as a little brother, you as something better..." She kissed his cheek as she started to walk away.

"What about me?" Demanded a desperate Ginny, who had stood up and and ran to catch up to Hermione. With a sign Hermione turned to her and gently grabbed Ginny's hand.

"I know how you feel about Harry, and I know Harry feels the same way...but he has just been freed from everything he has been forced to do since he lost his parents. His heart is struggling as it is with all the death and destruction in the castle...he's blaming himself...he can't handle anything else...good or bad..." Looking at the despair in Ginny's eyes, Hermione pulled her in to a hug.

"There will be time for you and Harry...its just not right now." Feeling Ginny's silent sobs she tried to cheer her up.

"I'll get him to come down to us." Ginny managed a small smile as Hermione turned away to find Harry.

"He'll have the cloak you know, he wont want to be found." Ron called after her.

"I know.." Was her only reply.

Returning to the table, Ginny was immediately comforted by her mother. "He'll be alright, dear." Mrs Weasley assured in a soft voice.

* * *

Reaching the common room, Hermione climbed the stairs towards the boys dormitory. She entered the door for the seventh years and noticed Harry's bag on one of the beds.

_Kreacher must have brought this up..._ Hermione thought to herself as she approached the bag.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, Hermione tapped it with her wand with a smirk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Searching the map, Hermione set off towards the Astronomy Tower. Arriving at the tower, Hermione smiled slightly at the empty room.

"I know your here Harry, I have your Map." She heard Harry curse to himself as his body suddenly appeared, sitting in front of her. "You wanted to be with your family Harry...could you not at least wait for your sister to arrive?" She smiled to him as she lowered herself next to him.

"Har-" She began.

"Hermione. I need to tell you what happened after I left you and Ron yesterday...I need to tell somebody." She was interrupted as Harry begged her to listen. She grabbed his hand, gave it a squeeze and waited.

"After we found Snape, he gave me his memories. That's why I left you two when you and Ron went into the Great Hall." Hermione nodded when Harry paused. "I used Dumbledore's penseive. Snape was on our side the whole time, his love for my mom drove him to betray Voldermort." Harry could see the unconvinced look in Hermione's face. "Dumbledore was dying. He was cursed when he picked up the ring, remember his hand? Snape agreed to kill Dumbledore, to keep up Snape's image, to stop Dumbledore suffering and they also wanted to protect Malfoy." Harry could again see a look on Hermione's face, it wasn't often she looked confused. "Snape's soul was already torn by previous murders, Malfoy's was still whole."

Hermione's face straitened as she thought about the what she had just been told. "But how does this effect you?" She asked carefully.

"It was Snape." Harry started. "Who sent the Doe." He paused as Hermione seemed to be working out what this meant. "He spend the year defending the students, and knew we needed the sword. He hid it in the lake." There was a pause as Hermione's mind began working out all the details.

"There were seven Horcruxes, Hermione." Harry said quietly after the small pause.

"Seven?" Hermione asked, interrupted from her thinking. "I thought there were only six?"

"Voldermort accidentally created a seventh." He answered with a sigh as he pulled back his over grown fringe and revealed his scar, trusting Hermione to work the rest out. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"When your parents-?" Harry nodded. "When you got-?" Hermione asked quietly, throwing her arms around Harry. "So that's why you went down to the forest?"

Harry responded with a nod. "He knew I was after them, the Horcruxes, he would only drop the protection around Nagini if I was dead. He would have stopped the battle after I was killed, to save magical blood."

"So you sacrificed yourself... for the rest of us." Hermione whispered as she sat back next to him tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Harry nodded again. "Dumbledore knew all along. He trusted that at the right time, I would be willing to sacrifice myself to save you. That's why he allowed me to tell you two about my task, knowing you would both fight on after I had died." Hermione could only nod, words escaped her.

"It had to be him to kill me." Harry continued, his voice failing. "You know that my mom created a shield that protected me until I was seventeen, right?" Hermione nodded.

"I created a sort of shield like that. It was my love for you, my new family, for Ginny that forced me to do it." Harry paused, realising that he just told Hermione that he loved Ginny. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and forced himself to continue. "When he resurrected, back in our forth year, he used my blood, so as long as my blood was in his body, he could not kill me." Harry paused, he could see Hermione preparing to interrupt.

"So when it hit you..." She said quietly. "Only his soul was destroyed."

"Yeah." Harry replied, thinking how he would explain this next part to her. "I met Dumbledore... after I died." He said slowly.

"Har-"

"I know, I know, he's dead" Harry interrupted. "But just because it was in my head. Doesn't mean it wasn't real." Harry smiled a little as Hermione started to pout.

"What ever it was. He told me I could go back." Harry continued. "My soul was killed, but it stayed on a sort of stand-by, Waiting for my choice."

Hermione looked closely at Harry, knowing just how close she came to losing him.

"You came back for Ginny?" Hermione asked smirking slightly. "I noticed you mentioned your love for her before."

Harry just gave a sad smile as he continued. "It was Malfoy's mom that saved me." Harry said bluntly, noticing the look of shock on Hermione's face

"She was ordered by Voldermort to check if I was actually dead this time." Against her better judgement, Hermione grinned at Harry's comment at the end but it quickly faded. "She asked if Draco was still alive, so I told her he was. She lied to Voldermort to save her son, saving my life in the process. I would not be here if it was not for her." Harry said bluntly. "And you know the rest."

Hermione froze for a moment before throwing her arms around him again. She cried silently into his shoulder, she hated that she couldn't have been there with him.

"I saw some of Snape's memory's involving my mom." Harry said with half a smile as Hermione released him and he began talking about what he had saw in Snape's memory. He opened his heart to her, the first time he had ever opened up to anyone, but he felt he could trust Hermione in a way he could trust no one else. He told her about how he'd lost everyone he had ever looked to as a parent, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin. About how their deaths were his fault, his parents for defending him, Sirius for trying to save him, Lupin and Tonks fought for him. He couldn't help feel guilty for all the deaths. Fred, Colin, Dobby.

"I know your telling me its not my fault, Hermione. I want to believe you, but I can't help feel this way...I just need time."

"I'll be here next to you until your ready."

"What about Ron?"

"He's putting his family before his best friend...so am I"

"Whad'ya mean?"

Hermione sighed and looked slightly scared to tell Harry but she needed to tell him, better to hear it from her than anyone else.

"Well, Ginny was trying to come up and see you, but I said it should just be me for now. I thought you needed time to get your self sorted before you got back together with her."

She was looking at the floor in shame, but was forced to move as Harry hugged her again.

"You always know what's best." He told her with a small smile.

"What about her family though?" Harry asked quietly. "I'm not sure they'd be happy with me and Ginny."

"Well if I know that family I know Fred and George would be on yours and Ginny's side. They'll know you make her happy, so will Bill and Charlie. Percy and Ron on the other hand... but they will be too scared to do anything to you. Not when you just killed Voldermort, I'm here with you and Ginny's Bat Bogey's will be waiting for them." Hermione said with a small smirk.

"But Hermione I didn't kill him, the elder wand forced him to kill him self." Harry protested.

"Yeah I know, but they don't." Hermione replied with her smirk growing, that Harry couldn't help himself and laugh at. His laugher died down as he felt a purge of guilt flow through his body, he shouldn't be laughing while everyone else is mourning.

"I walked past her." Harry said softly. "On the way to the forest." He watched Hermione's expression as her face changed to sympathy. "There's a reason I didn't come and tell you what I needed to do." He watched Hermione smile sadly. "I looked for you. And the Weasleys. And Luna..." Her started but his voice began to leave him. He noticed Hermione's hand enclose his and she squeezed.

"I just wanted to see you again..." He chocked. "But I kinda glad I didn't. I wouldn't have been able to leave."

His head bowed as Hermione tightened her grip around his hand.

"I told Neville what needed to be done." He continued, trying to to stop. "He agreed without question. Then I passed Ginny." There was a pause, Hermione knew how hard this was for Harry to say, so she waited patiently for him. "I wanted nothing more than to say good by to her... But she wouldn't have let me leave...I wouldn't have wanted to leave. So I just walked past."

There was a moment of silence as Hermione slid over and sat as close to Harry as she could and held him. There was nothing else she could do for her brother, he had suffered more than most, and sacrificed himself to save everything.

"You were right, by the way." Harry started. "About the snitch Dumbledore left me. The Resurrection stone was inside it."

"How did you get it to open?" She asked with the feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"I open at the close." Was all he said.

Hermione sighed with a look of understanding n her face and held Harry's hand again. "He really thought this through." She said, trying to not brake down. "Can I ask who you called?" She finished carefully.

Harry tried to give her a smile before answering, but he knew he failed. "My mom and dad, Sirius and Lupin." He said quietly. "They talked to me, I have never been so scared Hermione. Or felt so loved... my mom... she was beautiful..." Harry said, squeezing her hand. She didn't reply, so he continued.

"But I dropped it. Some where in the forest. So I left it there."

Hermione just nodded her agreement as she move back to hug him. They just sat their, holding each other, like a true brother and sister.

"Come on." Hermione ordered after a couple of minutes silence.

"Where too?" Harry replied with a confused look.

"There's someone you need to see." Hermione answered as she pulled him up by his hand and guided him back through the corridors of the castle. They walked hand in hand and in a comfortable silence through the halls of Hogwarts.

Reaching the door of the Great Hall, Harry paused as he looked back across the people.

"You'll be fine." Hermione whispered as she turned to hug him. "There's some one who wants to thank you." She finished with a whisper before kissing his cheek and walking backwards into the hall, holding out her hand which he still held. Their hands separated as they reached their full stretch, but Harry's eyes were looking past Hermione, at the small mane of fiery hair behind her.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on one of the benches in the Great Hall. Her head was resting on her mothers shoulder as they held hands. Bill, Charlie, George and Percy were taking Fred to a empty class room. And the the rest Weasley family were in silence. Most of the hall was in silence.

Looking up and around the hall, Ginny noticed something that cause a ray of hope to shine inside her. Her eyes fell upon the back of a bushy lump of brown hair. Hermione's back was to her and to the hall, but she could see two arms around her friend. Ginny climbed to her feet, watching Hermione kiss Harry on the cheek and walk away from him and into the hall. Their hands were still together, but they split as Hermione walked further away.

Taking a few steps forward towards Harry, Hermione squeezing her shoulder as she passed. Ginny failed to notice the eyes of most of the hall were on her now, watching her move slowly towards Harry. Her family watched with curiosity and a sparkle in their eyes, just how close was their Ginny to Harry?

* * *

His eye's met with hers, the one who he thought of during his last breaths, the one he thought of constantly for the past year. There were a few minutes of silence as they look deeply at each other.

It was Ginny who took the first step.

As she took her first step, her second seemed to come to her quicker.

Harry had started moving forward too. Their eyes never leaving each others as Ginny broke into a full sprint.

Harry sped up to a jog as Ginny dived straight into his arms, forcing him to take a step back from her strength. Her legs wrapped around Harry's waist, her arms around his neck and she kissed him. She threw a year's worth of love in to the kiss, and Harry responded just the same.

The hall was silent as they two reunited. Hermione, Luna and Neville all wore smiles, Ron looked up at the ceiling, but the rest of the Weasleys were in an shock. They were silent, until a tearful Molly Weasley broke out in to a cheerful smile.

"So when did this happen?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes, to Ron and Hermione.

"Last year, Mrs Weasley." Hermione replied. "But Harry broke it off before the summer."

Molly just nodded her understanding, making a mental note to ask for the details at a later time, as she placed her hand back over her husbands, who also wore a small smile. They knew Fred would have been the happiest of them all to know Ginny was happy with Harry.

The hall was silent as they watched the two of them hold each other. Harry had lowered Ginny to the floor after their kiss and her head was buried in his chest and her arms were tight around his waist.

Harry just held her and gently stroked her beautiful hair as she sobbed into his chest. He had never Ginny cry, her toughness is one of the things he loved about her, but right now he just wanted to hold her.

Harry was about to ask her if she wanted to go and sit down, but he was interrupted by Ginny forcefully pushing him away, before slapping him hard across the face.

Holding his cheek Harry looked at Ginny in shock and fear.

"Gin?"

"DON'T YOU 'GIN' ME, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed at him, her finger poking his chest forcing him to walk back as she walked towards him. The rest of the hall looked on in fear Hermione started to get to her feet, but was held back my Mrs Weasley.

"Let her get this out of her system dear." She explained. "She wont hurt him." Hermione nodded and sat back down but still looked concerned.

"I SWEAR TO GOD HARRY, IF YOU EVER MAKE ME THINK YOU ARE DEAD AGAIN, I WILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!" Ginny continued to scream as Harry's back hit the wall behind him.

"Now! This is for leaving me!" She shouted as she slapped him hard in the same place as before.

"This is for making me worry for your safety for a year!" She slapped him again, but on the other cheek.

"This is for making me think you were dead!" She slapped his second cheek again.

"And this if for surviving, saving us all and coming back to me." She said in her normal voice as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Harry's shock slowly started to disappear as kissed her and in the back of his mind he could hear the rest of the hall chuckling.

Ginny lowered herself back down before putting her hand in Harry's and pulling him back across towards the rest of the Weasleys.

They were about ten feet away from the Weasleys and Harry's mind was just filled with confusion. He'd never understand women, and he'd have to explain why he sacrificed himself...that would not go well. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, by a crushing hug from Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy your alright! And for you and Ginny!" She said with smile as she hugged him tighter.

"Mrs-Weas-ley." Harry tried to respond , gasping for breath.

"Mom!" The voice of Ron called. "He can't breathe." He finished with a roll of his eyes as Mrs Weasley let Harry go quickly.

"Oh I am sorry dear." She said as she forced him to sit down. "Now eat. Your even skinnier than you were when I first met you."

Mrs Weasley sat down net to Harry, as he started to eat. Her head bowed as her thoughts about Fred returned. Ginny had moved to stand behind Harry, her hands running through his overgrown hair.

"He would have been so happy for you two." Mrs Weasley said as she fought to hold back her tears, but when Mr Weasley put his arm around her, she broke down into his shoulder.

"I'm sor-" Harry started, but the combined voices of Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny and Hermione forced him to stop.

"NO!"

Harry froze where he was, His fork was just out of his mouth and Ginny was grabbing his hair rather tightly.

"I'll take this one, Ginny dear." Mrs Weasley said softly to her daughter who just nodded and returned to play with Harry's hair.

"Listen to me Harry. I will not be happy if I have to repeat myself." Harry gulped. "There is nobody in this hall who blames you. You defeated him. Because of you we are all here and alive. Because of you. Most of my family is alive. Because of you most of your friends are alive. I don't know the details of what you done last year, but according to Ron and Hermione who predicted you would say this. There is nothing you could have done to save Fr- Fred." She finished. Holding back her tears at saying her late sons name.

"Mrs Weasley's right, Harry." Hermione said. "There's no way you could have saved anyone. Your task was to kill Voldermort." Everyone startled a little at the name. "You completed your task. You even managed to save Luna and Dean on the way."

Harry bowed his head. He knew they didn't blame him. But he blamed himself. His thoughts trailed to Dobby, who they could not argue died to save him. He was so lost in this thoughts about his good friend, he didn't hear Ginny question them about Luna.

"What do you mean Luna and Dean?" She asked in confusion, looking between Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We'll explain the whole story to you, soon." Ron started, looking at Ginny with a stern face. "It's for the best that we don't explain little bits at a time."

Ginny reluctantly nodded, but over heard Harry whispering something.

"Dobby." His voice said softly.

"Do-" Ginny started, but she was yanked away by Hermione.

"Ginny. Don't." She said harshly, her tone quickly changing back to normal. "Dobby save us three, Luna, Dean and Mr Olivander, but he was killed in the process." Hermione said softly. She had always liked Dobby.

"Dobby? The house elf that works here?" Ginny asked. "The one that always talks about Harry?"

"Yeah." Hermione said softly. "Did you know him?"

"We used to visit the kitchens last year." Ginny explained. "Dobby knew I was Harry's girlfriend last year. He said something about looking after the younger of Harry's Wheezys." She finished with a confused look as Ron's voice interrupted her.

"He used to call me Wheezy." Ron said with a sad smile. "I'll never forget that elf." He finished with a bow of his head.

"But Dobby loved Harry." Hermione continued. "And Harry was very fond of Dobby. Almost as much as he loved Hedwig."

"I forgot about Hedwig!" Ginny said in a loud whisper as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Hedwig was an amazing animal." Ron said. "Remember that time she left Harry to come and pick his birthday presents up?"

"Or when she pecked away at our hands for not telling him anything." Hermione added.

"Or how she just made you think of Harry. And you knew everything was going to be alright." Ginny finished in a whisper.

The three of them waked back to Harry who had started eating again. Ginny returned to playing with his hair, as Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, holding hands under the table.

"So he's the one who had Ginny all worried this past year?" The voice of Charlie said over the four of them. Harry freezing with his fork still in his mouth.

"Don't try and deny it, Potter." Bill said, smirking from behind Harry who couldn't see him smile. "We saw your little reunion from outside the hall, and getting slapped a few times."

"I liked that bit." Charlie added with a chuckle.

"Well if she has to fall for someone..." Bill added again.

"Might as well be one that's more powerful than all of us..." Percy added, getting a few looks. People still weren't used to the new Percy.

"Not to mention the most noblest git the world has ever known." George added with a small chuckle. "Fred would have said something about him being one of the richest in the country too." George added quietly, causing the group to give little smiles.

"Wait... Wait...Wait..." Charlie interrupted. "Richest?" He asked looking around. "Just how much do you have Harry?"

"Er..." He answered, turning around to see the curious looks on Bill, Charlie and Percy. The rest knew about Harry's money. "I don't really know."

"Well," Hermione intervened. "He is the sole owner of the full Potter fortune. I believe the full owner of the entire Black fortune. And owns at least two houses. And every company and property they own."

"I do?" Harry asked. His shock matched the shock of the other Weasleys.

"He's so rich he doesn't even know it." George said, pausing waiting for a follow up comment from Fred. "Oh..." George finished.

Harry's improved mood quickly dissipated again. He was guessing the rest of the group felt the same way as silence fell upon them.

There were a few minuted of silence. George had moved to sit on the bench next to his father, his head in his arms on the table. Bill and Charlie were sitting opposite them, they seemed to be planning to move Fred home. Percy didn't know what do to with himself, he just sat next to George, holding his head in his hands. Harry had lifted up his hands to his shoulders, his palms facing up, allowing Ginny to slide her hands into his. They both appreciated the touch of the other, both knew they were here to help. It wasn't long until she sat next to him, her head on her shoulder. Her tears dripping on to Harry's shoulder. Harry just kept his arm around her, gently rubbing her arm on her other side.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes dear?" She asked, her eyes red and puffy.

"We need to explain to you all what we done last year." He started. "I'll tell you now, that you will not enjoy it." He paused as the rest of the Weasleys looked from Harry to Ron and Hermione. They had their heads bowed, Hermione was shaking.

"I don't think any of us can tell it more than once..." Harry started, his voice leaving him.

"Would you two spread the word with the staff?" Harry asked, looking towards Charlie and Bill.

"Sure Harry. We'll get Kingsley. He's acting Minister now." Charlie answered but Harry just nodded.

The silence was long, but no one dared speak. They didn't want to be the one to start the tears. The group sat in relative silence for a little while longer. The only noises were the hushed conversations between the couples on the group or between Charlie and Bill. It wasn't long after Ginny had stopped replying to Harry, that he noticed she was asleep. He tapped the shoulder of Mrs Weasley and pointed to Ginny. She nodded, and Harry carefully picked her up bridal style, and started off towards the Gryffindor Tower. Leaving the group, Harry overheard the hushed voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Molly, Arthur." She said softly, her hand on each of their shoulder. "I have set up beds in the classroom across the hall for you and your family. Although they can use the tower if they wish." She finished with an attempt at a smile, although the events of the previous night were having an effect.

"Thank you Minerva." Arthur said with a nod as he stood and guided his wife to the room. He waited by the door as his family entered one by one, but held out his arm stopping Ron and Hermione..

"I need you two to go to the Gryffindor Tower and keep an eye on Harry and Ginny." Arthur said softly. "Not in that way," He added noticing Ron's look, "But I think this is affecting them both more than we know."

"It is Mr Weasley." Hermione said as she started to walk up towards the tower, hugging Ron's arm as she walked.

"What do you mean it is?" He asked carefully, not wanting to argue with Hermione.

"There's something you don't know." Hermione said with a sad sigh. "It's better you know before we tell the whole story tomorrow."

They stopped outside the portrait and sat on the top of the stairs outside the common room and Hermione explained everything. She explained that Snape was innocent, that Harry was a Horcrux, that he knew he had to walk down and face Voldermort alone.

"Noble git." Ron said after she had finished explaining. "He could have told us first."

Hermione sighed again before replying. "If Harry came up to us, your family, Luna and Ginny. Then he told us that he has to walk down through the forest alone and be killed. One, would you believe him? And two, would you let him?" She asked, knowing she was being harsh but it was the easiest way to explain it.

Ron just shook his head. "Come on, lets get some sleep." He said, pulling Hermione up and leading her through the portrait hole.

They entered the common room expecting it to be alone, but they found Harry sitting in one of the single arm chairs, Ginny curled up on his lap, with a happy smile on her face.

"Ron. Leave them be." Hermione ordered, knowing Ron's reaction. "Look at her smile. When was she last that happy? You know Harry wont do anything."

Ron just nodded and sat down on the sofa, Hermione sitting on his knee, her arm around him. They moved closer.

"Are you two official then?" Harry's voice called out to them in a whisper. Making them both jump and go red, but he held a finger to his lips and pointed to Ginny on his lap.

"I couldn't carry her to her dorm. I can't go up there." He explained noticing Ron's look. "It was her idea to lie here." Ron just nodded and placed his arms around Hermione.

"Did you tell him Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She did." Ron replied. "You still could have told us two."

Harry sighed, he had hoped Ron would just accept his decision. "I wanted too..." Harry said softly. "But if I did... I wouldn't have been able to leave. I even walked past Ginny... but I couldn't stop, we would all be dead now if I had stopped."

"We could have came too-" Ron began.

"No. You couldn't have." Harry said. "I had to go down alone. With my head held high. Accepting that I was going to die. I gave you lot the same sort of shield that my mom gave me."

"I knew he would stop the battle if I was dead." He continued. "You saw it yourself. He was willing to stop, to spare all you all. He only wanted me. It was the only way to lower the shield around Nagini."

"Fine, we couldn't have helped, but you didn't really die." Ron reasoned, still not liking Harry's sacrifice.

"I did, Ron." Harry said softly. "Both souls in me shut down. Both Voldermort's and mine."

He noticed Ron's confused look but Hermione continued. "Harry's blood was in Voldermort. His mothers protection allowed his a chance to return, as long as Voldermort survived."

"I had a choice...Stay dead and be with my parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore..." Harry continued but was interrupted by a forth voice.

"Or come back." Ginny's soft voice joined the conversation. Harry looked down at the figure curled up on his lap, but he was met with a pale face. She almost looked scared, as if she was staring at her greatest fear.

"Gin, I-" Harry started to explain, but she jumped off and ran up to the girls dormitory.

"I'll go talk to her." Hermione said with a sigh. "She only knows that you sacrificed yourself. Not about you being a Horcrux or anything." Hermione explained. "Just give her time."

He collapsed back on the chair, his eyes closed. He silently cursed his luck. He had sacrificed him self to save Ginny. But she thinks he gave up. Quitting the fight because it was too much for him.

"Give them time, mate." Ron 's voice called out to him. Harry just nodded and climbed to his feet.

"I need some sleep." Harry said before failing to hide a yawn. "I've got to tell everyone tomorrow." He finished with no enthusiasm before leaving Ron in the common room and heading up to his bed.

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione asked softly as she opened the door to her dorm. Hermione notice the girl lying on her side, her back to the door.

"Come on Ginny, Harry's fine." Hermione whispered as she sat on the bed next to her.

"You were in more danger than you were letting on during the summer, weren't you?" Ginny asked softly.

"More than you could ever know." Hermione said softly, but she noticed Ginny turning over to continue the conversation. "Ginny please." She begged. "The three of us went through things we'd rather never live through again." She said softly, tears streaming down her face. "We're going to tell you all tomorrow. Everything that happened. Just don't make me do it more than once."

Ginny had a look of sympathy, as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Harry's been through things like this for his entire life." Hermione said bluntly. "I'm not sure even he could relive some of last year." Ginny didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"I've never seen the Harry that I saw when Dobby died in his arms." Hermione finished.

"Come on." Ginny said after a couple of minutes. "I know just what you need." She finished, pulling Hermione up by her hand and heading back into the common room. Ginny pulled her friend all the way up to the boys dorms, pausing at the door.

"Gin-"

"You want to be in there as much as I do." Ginny interrupted. "I wont say anything if you don't."

They both nodded and moved silently into the room. Ginny moved over to Harry and Hermione to Ron. They both smiled at each other before climbing into the arms of their boyfriends.

"Hermione?" Ron asked groggily, noticing the bushy mane of brown hair in his face.

"My and Ginny are in here." Hermione said bluntly.

"Gi-"

"Leave them alone Ron or I'm leaving." Hermione interrupted.

"That's my sister in bed with my best friend, over there." Ron exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"And I'm Harry's sister in bed with his best friend, over here." Hermione retorted. "What's the difference?"

"Your not actually his sister." Ron said in a mumble as he put his head back on his pillow.

"He's as good as." Hermione replied, lifting up to be looking down a him. "I love him like he's my little brother." She moved back down to rest her head on his chest. "Be happy for them Ron." She finished in a yawn. He thoughts still lingering on the fear she had over Ron.

_(With Harry and Ginny) _

"Harry?" Ginny whispered as she lay down next to him, moving his arm so it was behind her and her head was on his chest. But there was no reply, just the sounds of his deep breathing.

She hadn't noticed Harry was topless. Normally she would be ecstatic about sleeping in the same bed while he was topless, but she couldn't take her eyes of the black mark on his chest. The mark was right over his heart, bigger than her hand, covering about a third of his torso.

She propped herself up on her elbows, trying to find away to lie in his arms with out hurting any of his injuries. Looking across his chest for a place to rest her heat, was when she noticed the deep engraved outline of what looked like a locket. She moved her fingers over his chest and ran them gently around the outline of the engraved locket.

Drawing her eyes away from his injuries, Ginny desperately wanted to sleep, but not with out Harry. She decided that if she could hold Harry during the night, he would hold her.

She lay her head down on his arm, her back to him. Reaching behind her, she pulled his other arm over so it was wrapped around her. She felt a warm feeling flowing through her as she lay there.

"You could have just asked you know." Harry whispered into her ear, causing a huge blush to flow over her.

"I didn't want to hurt you by lying on your injuries...I didn't want to wake you..." She whispered, her back still towards him.

Harry just smiled and kissed the back of her neck before lifting up the quilt, covering them both, before wrapping his arm around her and holding her close to him, falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2  Old Friends and Explanations

"You could have just asked you know." Harry whispered into her ear, causing a huge blush to flow over her.

"I didn't want to hurt you by lying on your injuries...I didn't want to wake you..." She whispered, her back still towards him.

Harry just smiled and kissed the back of her neck before lifting up the quilt, covering them both, before wrapping his arm around her and holding her close to him, falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Old Friends and Explanations

Ginny woke first the next morning. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on her back, her hand in was entwined with someone else's, their other hand behind her neck.

She couldn't help but smile as she she turned her head to see the sleeping face of Harry next to her. Her smile increased as she turned to face him. The covers had fallen down to his waist and Ginny got a sudden reminder that he was shirtless. Her face turned bright red as she looked back up at his face.

He was wearing a small smile. A smile that caused a wave of happiness to flow through her. She finally had him back. No dark wizard to keep them apart this time.

With a quick look over her shoulder to make sure Ron and Hermione were still asleep, Ginny moved her hand over towards his face, brushing the hair away from his eyes, revealing his scar on his forehead. Ginny stared at the scar, her fingers tracing lightly over it, following the outline.

"Morning." Harry's voice said groggily as Ginny startled, quickly moving her hand back, her face blushing again.

"What time is it?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"Nearly ten." Ginny replied, thanking god Harry's eyesight was too bad to allow him to notice her blush.

Sitting up, he reached for his glasses, putting them on before looking around.

"Looks like them two are up." Harry said, nodding towards Ron's bed.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, rolling over quickly to see the empty bed. _Oh god... I didn't even here them... I'll have to ask Hermione what they saw... _

"Gin?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes? Sorry. Go and shower. I'll meet you downstairs." She answered, standing and lightly kissing him before walking towards the door. With a turn, a wink and a wave, she left Harry to change and shower.

* * *

Walking down the stairs to the common room after his shower, Harry heard the familiar sound of Ron and Hermione arguing.

"I don't care Ron! You should trust the pair of them!" He heard Hermione call as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't do anything about it. But I don't have to like it." Ron retorted, crossing his arms.

"Well, that can't be good." Harry added, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, his arms also crossed.

"LISTEN POTTER!" Ron said walking over to Harry, an angry look on his face. "I don't like that you and Gi-"

"NO YOU LISTEN RON!" Harry shouted over him, startling both Ron and Hermione, standing up so he was full height. He was still a few inches shorted that Ron, but he was intimidating none the less. "I'm not sure if were officially back together, but I want to be and I think Ginny does too. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Ron tried to retort but Harry cut him off again.

"NOW! THAT'S MY SISTER YOUR WITH!" He shouted, pointing at Hermione. "AND I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY ON THIS EARTH, RON, IF YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALY HUNT YOU DOWN!" Harry shouted.

"I'VE NEVER HURT HER! UNLIKE YOU WHO HURT GINNY LAST YEAR!" Ron shouted back.

"You know why I done that Ron." Harry said in a dangerous tone.

"YOU STILL HURT HER!" Ron shouted again. "AND I'VE NEVER HURT HERMIONE!"

"You mean like when you left us to fend for ourselves?" He replied in a strong but quiet tone, leaving Ron with no reply.

"Tell Ginny I'll find her later." Harry said to Hermione, pausing in front of her as me moved towards the portrait hole. She just nodded in reply and gave him a reassuring smile.

Hermione watched him leave the common room before turning to Ron who was still staring at the wall where Harry was standing. Defyingly not looking at Ron, Hermione walked towards the stairs of the girls dorms, but she saw a pair of legs standing at the top of them.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking up to see her friend with a furious look on her face.

Ginny didn't even look at Hermione, she just barged past, pulling her wand out as she lowered the stairs.

"STUPEFY!" She screamed, firing a stunning spell straight at Ron, who deflected it and fired his own stunner which Ginny dodged.

"EXPELIARMUS!" The voice of Hermione screamed, disarming Ron and catching his wand easily.

"STUP-"

"EXPELIARMUS!" She called again, disarming Ginny before she could fire her stunner.

They both looked at Hermione and took a step towards her, but she just lifted up her wand and pointed it at Ron, Ginny's wand was in Hermione's over hand and pointed straight at the younger witch. Ron's wand was safely in her back pocket.

"GINNY! STOP!" Hermione's ordered, her voice full of anger.

"Take this." Hermione said, handing back her wand. "But attack Ron again today and that wand will be in two before you know it." She ordered. "Now, go and find Harry before he hexes something to oblivion."

Ginny reluctantly agreed and started walking towards the portrait hole. She paused while passing Hermione, giving her a quick hug before running of to find Harry.

"Herm-"

"Don't you even say a word!" Hermione snapped at Ron, before throwing him back his wand, her face dropping instantly.

"Ron." Hermione started in a quiet voice. "I need to know..." She started, tears running down her face. "I need to know... I need to be sure." She continued, unable to say what she needed to.

"What Hermione?" Ron asked, taking a step closer to her, but she took a step back.

"I need to know... to be sure... that when things get tough... when we're struggling... when they aren't going your way..." She paused again, taking deep breaths. "That you won't take off again.." She finished in a whisper.

"Hermione, you know I wou-" Her tried to reason but was cut off again.

"I don't know Ron. That's the point." She said, lifting her tearful face to look at him. "You left both me and Harry at the moment we needed you most." She watched his face fall. She was braking her own heart... but she couldn't be with Ron is she was going to spend the whole time worrying he was going to take off.

"If you can't stay with your best friends when their lives depend on it... how can I be sure you'll stay around this time?"

"But Her-" Ron began, but again was cut off.

"I want to be with you, Ron." Hermione explained. "But I can't be with someone if I'm going to spend the whole time worrying their going to leave me when things get tough." She finished while turning to the portrait hole. "I'll wait for you..." She said as she pushed the portrait open and left Ron alone.

Hermione cried as she ran. Her tears soaked the front of her clothes as her legs carried her towards the grounds. Towards the tree that she saw Harry and Ginny in during their sixth year. She new she would find peace there. She just sat under the tree and cried.

* * *

After leaving the common room, Harry sprinted straight out into the grounds of Hogwarts. Luckily, he managed to avoid being seen by anybody. Leaving through the gates, Harry thought he was clear to go straight to his favourite tree without being see.

"HARRY!" A voice shouted to him as he jogged towards the tree.

"Damn." Harry said quietly as he turned around to see who had called him. His heart sunk. The remaining Creeveys were calling him cover.

"Hello Harry." Denis greeted as when he caught up to him. Harry noticed his voice wasn't the same happy cheerful voice it always was, but it was quiet and hurt.

"Hey Denis." Harry said, placing his hand on the young boys shoulder. "Hello Mr and Mrs Creevey." He greeted when they too caught up. "I'm sor-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mr Potter." Mrs Creevey said sternly.

"You were Colin's hero." Mr Creevey started. "I'm just glad he managed to become your friend before .. h- he."

"It's alright." Harry quickly interrupted, saving the man from saying his sons death. "I was planning on coming to see you." Harry began. "Just to thank you, and the boys." His head bowed, he wished he had been friendlier towards Colin.

"We were planning to talk to you at the funeral.." Mrs Creevey said quietly. "That's if you want to come?" She finished, looking up carefully at Harry.

"I'll be there." Was all Harry replied, leaving a small calm silence.

"Colin would be pleased, Mr Potter." Mr Creevey replied with half a smile.

"Harry, Please." Harry said, not liking being so formal.

"There was another reason we needed to see you today, Mr P- Harry." Mrs Creevey said with a small smile. "We witnessed your escape from your house earlier in the summer."

Harry looked confused for a second before she continued. "Escaping on brooms, I believe."

"Oh. Yeah." Harry said as he bowed his head. That was the day he lost Hedwig.

"Well, you flew straight over our house." She said carefully, not wanting to upset Harry even more. "The boys were out the back." She continued, causing Harry to look up in curiosity. "And while they were unable to save your broomstick as it fell towards our garden, Colin managed to save this." She finished with a small smile as she pulled a golden owl cage from behind her. Harry first wondered how he didn't notice that earlier, but his thoughts were dragged away as he recognised the cage.

"Hedwig..." Harry said softly as he took the cage, tears streaming down his face.

"There is no need to be sad, Harry." Mr Creevey said gently. "Denis here," Mr Creevey continued putting his hands on his sons shoulders. "Managed to save something else."

Harry's face shot up. His eyes were lit up in hope.

"Come on out girl!" Denis shouted, knowing Colin would be loving this moment from here ever he is.

Harry's eyes searched the sky. He looked all around him, until he saw her.

"HEDWIG!" Harry screamed. His eyes the happiest they had been in a long time. Not knowing what else to do as his oldest friend flew towards him, Harry hugged Denis.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you all for looking after her." Harry said, beaming as he hugged Mr and Mrs Creevey.

"No Harry." Mr Creevey started.

"Thank you." His wife finished as Hedwig flew straight down onto Harry's waiting arm.

"Hedwig!" Harry said happily, tears running down his face as he stroked his friends feathers. Puling the bird close to him, Harry hugged her gently, allowing her to nibble his fingers affectionately, her large eyes looking straight at him.

"We must leave you now, Harry." Mrs Creevey said softly.

"I'll be there for Colin."Harry said, lifting Hedwig onto his shoulder. "And thank you. I can't thank you enough."

The Creeveys smiled and nodded before heading back to the castle, leaving Harry and Hedwig alone.

"I'm glad your alright Hedwig. I'm sorry I dropped you." Harry said softly as she nibbled his ear.

"HARRY!" A voice called out, causing him to turn. He saw Ginny running towards him.

"Want to go and see an old friend Hedwig?" Harry asked as the bird shot of his shoulder and flew towards Ginny.

"My God!" Harry heard Ginny shout. "Hedwig!" She exclaimed happily, letting the bird rest on her shoulder before walking towards Harry.

"How?" Was all she could say her eyes beaming at Harry's happiness.

"Colin." Harry said softly, knowing Ginny was a good friend of Colin. "She fell towards him and Denis. They've looked after her all year."

Ginny smiled. "He would have been ecstatic. Looking after your owl all this time."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry about Ron." Ginny said after a moments pause, where Hedwig had flown onto Harry's shoulder. "I heard it all."

"Is he still alive?" Harry asked, trying to keep his happy mood. He was met with a frown by Ginny, but he knew she was holding back a chuckle.

"Thanks to Hermione." Ginny began, taking Harry's hand into her own. "Yes."

"What happened?" He asked, a smile on his face, he had both Hedwig and Ginny.

"We both shot stunners at each other. Me and Ron." She explained. "But Hermione disarmed us both. "This past year has really improved her skills. She was quick. Anyway, she gave me my wand and told me to come and find you before you hexed something to oblivion." She finished with a smirk.

"Is my temper really that bad?" Harry asked with a grin, but her was met with a hoot from Hedwig. "Thanks girl." He said, receiving another affectionate nibble on the ear.

They walked in quiet towards their tree. They had spent a lot of their time when they were together just sitting in and under the tree, they found peace there, with each other.

"Harry." Ginny said sharply, stopping in her tracks.

"Huh?"

"Is that Hermione?" She asked in a whisper, pointing to a figure sobbing by their tree.

"Yeah, I think. What happened?" He asked looking at her, but she just shrugged.

"Hedwig." Harry started taking the bird back on to his arm. "We my need you to cheer her up. Can you hide in the tree till I call you?"

Hedwig blinked twice and nibbled his fingers before flying to hide in the tee above Hermione.

"Come on." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her towards Hermione.

"Sis?" Harry asked carefully as they approached the crying girl.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly looking up. He smiled back at her before he was engulfed by a hug that he had received many times in the past. He just held her, letting her cry into him, Ginny placing her arm on her back.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat Hermione back on the floor. Harry and Ginny were on either side of her, each holding a hand of hers.

She was the only girl in the world that Ginny would happily step away from Harry for. She knew Hermione loved Harry and she knew he loved her back, but she was no threat. They were family to each other. The only wizarding families they both have. If she was honest, she was glad they were so close. She was part of a family of nine. Harry and Hermione only had each other, although they might as well be a part of her family.

"I can't be with him." Hermione said after a moment. "I can't trust him any more."

"Wha-" Ginny started to ask, but she saw Harry put a finger to his lip. He would explain later.

"He wont leave you again, Hermione. You know that." Harry began, squeezing her hand.

"I don't know that." Hermione said bluntly. "That's the issue." She looked up at Harry. Ginny realised she would have to be filled in later but she done what she could to comfort her friend.

"He left us Harry." Hermione continued. "When we needed him most. When our lives were on the line. He left." She let a few more tears fall, not even bothering to stop them. "I can't spend the rest of my life worrying about him leaving."

Harry pulled her into a hug, one she fully appreciated and continued sobbing. Harry looked over her shoulder to Ginny who seemed to be smiling softly.

He caught her eye and she pointed up, to where Hedwig was.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said, pulling out of the hug. "We've got something to show you." He finished, failing to hold in his smile, Ginny just didn't even try.

"What are you two smiling at?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just this." Ginny answered.

"Come on down girl! You know Hermione." Harry said with a smile at the confused Hermione.

There was a moment where nothing happened. Hermione started looking around, until she saw a owl looping around the tree towards her.

"No..." Hermione said in shock as she stared at the owl. "Harry!" She shouted as she saw saw the white of the feathers.

"How?" Was all she could say as the owl swooped towards her.

There was a silence as Hedwig landed on Hermione's shoulder. She just stared at the owl, a look of disbelief on her face as Hedwig nibbled her ear.

"Colin caught her." Harry said softly as Hermione began stroking her feathers. "When I dropped her she fell towards his garden."

"Welcome back, Hedwig." Hermione said softly as she lifted the owl towards Harry. "We've missed you."

"We better get going. We have to explain last year to everyone." Harry said softly, his face looking down. Ginny grabbed his hand, Hermione took his other one.

"Just once more Harry." Ginny said softly, squeezing his hand. Harry nodded and turned to his sister.

"You alright?"

"I will be after this is over."

"You don't have to come you know." Harry said softly.

"I'm going Harry. You know you'll need me there." She said in a tone that stopped Harry arguing back.

"I know." Harry said softly. "I've argued about you joining me every other time. Didn't want to stop that now." He said with a small laugh.

"You can go to the owlery, if you want Hedwig." Harry asked after a small silence. Hedwig just hooted but stayed on his shoulder.

"Well that's decided." Ginny said with a small smile. "I'll see if we can get some food for you." The red-head finished as the three of them walked trough the main doors.

They found the Hogwarts staff all standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall, apparently waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said, walking over to them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Professor." Harry replied with a nod.

"Is that Hedwig?" Professor McGonagall asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Colin saved her during my escape."

"I'm glad to hear more good news." She replied and Harry could have sworn he saw a small smile on her lips.

"Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she hurried over through the crowd of teachers.

"Hedwig?" The woman stopped. "I thought? She was? Oh I've missed that bird." She finished with a smile as she move forward to hug Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Come on guys." Bill called over to them. "Kingsley got us an old class room."

"I'll catch you guys up." Harry said as he moved his hands from Ginny's and Hermione's, much to their discomfort.

"I wont be long." He finished, kissing Ginny and Hermione each on the cheek be fore heading into the Great Hall.

Looking around the hall Harry found who he was searching for easily.

"Mr Lovegood." Harry said with a smile as he approached him and Luna.

"Mr Potter." He replied, with a bow of the head, trying to hide his shame.

"Hey Luna." Harry smiled.

"Oh, Hedwig's back." She replied. "Such a beautiful owl."

Harry just smiled and turned back to her father.

"We're about to explain the full story of everything." Harry began. "And I'd like Luna to be there. If you don't mind." He added quickly.

"Of course." Xenophilius replied instantly.

"And I would like you to be the one to publish the official story." Harry added. "If you don't mind."

"Of -Of Course." Xenophilius stammered. "But why me? After all I've done?"

"You were one of the only people to believe me." Harry began. "And I don't blame you for trying to save Luna." Harry smiled. "and Luna's a good friend, so it'll make her happy too."

"Can you wait by the door?" Harry asked her as he jogged over to where Neville was sitting.

"Hey Nev." Harry called, patting his friend on the shoulder. "We're telling the story of last year." He said quietly. "You coming?"

Harry smirked at Neville' shock but he pulled his loyal friend to his feet.

"Why do you want us to be there Harry?" Neville asked as he, Harry and Luna started walking away from the hall.

Harry smiled as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said to the map before turning to Neville. "You both fought with me. Even though it was of no concern to you. You helped me, at a risk to your own lives." He said bluntly. "I can't ever thank either of you enough, but I can at least explain to you why we were fighting in the first place."

Luna beamed as she continued to skip along side them, Neville had a look of shock on him as they approached the class room.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked as He, Luna and Neville entered room.

"Yeah." Charlie answered.

"Unless you can think of anyone else?" Bill asked.

Harry looked around to make sure everyone was here. He didn't want to have to tell this story again. The full Hogwarts staff were there, The Weasleys were all there, Kingsley, Neville and Luna made up the rest of the group.

Harry moved to the front of the class, Ron and Hermione followed to be on either side of him. He lifted his arm and Hedwig flew towards a windowsill and happily waited there.

"Ok. A few things before we start." Harry said to the group. "Nothing we say here is to leave this room. I'll be telling Luna's father a diluted version to release to the press in thanks for all his support." Harry paused and gave a smile to Luna who was beaming. There was a murmur of agreement from the group. "Secondly, I don't know about these two, but things happened last year that I never want to remember. So I ask you, unless there is a valid reason, don't ask any of us to repeat it after today." The group nodded, but looked a little concerned. Finally, and this is very important." Harry said, looking over everyone's faces. "What we need to tell you is not going to be pretty. Some of you will be shocked and disgusted with it. But I ask, if you hear the beginning you must stay to the end. You either hear it all, or none at all." He paused and looked towards Hermione who nodded.

"It will do nobody any good to only know part of the story. We wont think any less of you if you don't want to hear it." He finished. The full group seemed to be ready to hear it, except for Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny dear." She started softly. "Do you-"

"Mrs Weasley." Harry said, before Ginny could get angry. "If I don't tell Ginny here, I'll tell her another time. But I really don't want to have to relive it twice. Please." He looked at the woman who had been like a mother to him.

"As you wish, dear." She finished with a sad smile.

"Ok, the story begins before many of us were born." Harry started. "Professor Dumbledore was giving an interview to Professor Trelawney over the new divination position." Harry explained how Severus had over head half of the prophecy and told it to Voldermort, this making him hunt down Harry. "The funny thing is," Harry said. "Is that is might not have even been me. The prophecy said,

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"" There was a small pause as he let the others think about this.

"Voldermort only heard the first half. He only knew that the person to defeat him would be born to parents who had defied him three times and who was born at the end of July." Harry paused again. "There was another person who was born to parents who defied him three times, and was born at the end of July." Harry paused and looked straight at Neville.

"Me?" Neville said softly.

"Yup." Harry said. "But make a mental note, he chose the half-blood, not the pure-blood as the one who is the greatest threat."

"But why did he attack when you were a child?" Bill asked from the back of the room. "Surely it would have been easier to wait till you were both a little older, then kill the most promising wizard." He finished, ignoring the looks he was getting.

"That's almost word for word what I asked Dumbledore." Harry said. "But Voldermort did not know that he would mark me as his equal, he did not know that he would help me get power he knows not."

Bill nodded in response as Ginny asked another question. "How did you survive, when you were a baby? I've always wondered."

He smiled back at her. "Love." Was all he said, getting looks from the room.

"Are you telling me, that you managed to survive all these years because you can love?" George asked, slightly confused at love being Harry's greatest weapon.

"Yup." Harry replied. "When Petigrew betrayed me parents and Voldermort attacked, My mum and dad tried to hold him off." Harry gulped before continuing. "My dad was killed as he shielded my mom long enough to get me upstairs. My mom refused to stand aside. Voldermort had no interest in killing my mom, he only wanted me. But she refused, so he killed her." There was a silence in the group as Harry took a deep breath, Hermione gave his hand a squeeze before he continued.

"Killing my mom, turned out to be one of his greatest mistakes. It turned his most loyal subject against him, and it also made me invincible to him. My mom's love for me created a shield around me. And for as long as I called the home of my blood, my home, he could not get near me."

"So that's why you had to stay at the Dursleys?" McGonagall added, getting a nod from Harry.

"I think it would be easier to begin explaining why the rebounded killing curse didn't kill him." Harry said with a sigh.

"Do you mind?" He asked looking towards Hermione. She just smiled and looked towards the room.

"Who knows what a Horcrux is?" She asked, getting shocked looks from the teachers and Kingsley, but confused looks from the rest of the room.

"Well, its a way of making your self immortal." She began. "When you murder another being, in cold blood, your soul becomes torn. Voldermort managed to take part of his soul and place it in another object. Meaning if his body was destroyed, he could not die as his soul was safely in another object." She sat back down as Harry smiled at her and stood up.

"It was actually Ginny that gave Dumbledore the idea to search for Horcruxes." Harry said looking straight at the girl he loved. "That diary contained a piece of his soul, and with your help, we managed to destroy it. It's not easy to destroy a Horcrux. You have to destroy it beyond all magical repair."

"So stabbing it with a Basilisk fang killed that part of his soul?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," He answered back. "That was the first of six known Horcruxes."

"SIX?" Kingsley shouted in a voice none of them knew he had. "My god."

"You said known?" Charlie added.

"Yeah, You'll find out about that soon."

Harry began explaining about how Sirius was innocent, how he was the creator of the Marauders map along with Lupin and James. He continued explaining the story of the Triwizard cup, how Cedric had died, and how Voldermort rose.

"So by using your blood to resurrect himself," Bill started. "He was able to physically touch you?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "But cause I still called Privet Drive, home. He could not get me there."

"This was also another mistake by Voldermort." Ron added, his first contribution to the tale.

Harry explained his duel with Voldermort, and Priori Incantatem. "They appeared, supported me. And distracted him long enough to escape with Cedric's body."

Harry paused as he remembered that night.

"Our fifth year," He continued. "Was when it all started."

He explained he trial in detail, about how Hermione and Ron convinced him to train the DA. He explained how Voldermort had implanted some of is magic into Harry, such as parcel tongue. How the connection allows Harry to spy on Voldermort, thus saving Mr Weasley's life. He explained how Voldermort worked this out and used it to trick Harry to taking the Prophecy and handing it over.

"Why didn't he go and get it himself?" George asked.

"Why would he?" Harry replied. "The ministry was happily ignoring him, there was no need to make them know he was there."

With the help of Hermione, he explained that it was Umbridge who send the Dementors after him, and how Hermione had led her into a herd of Centaurs. He explained the battle in as much detail as possible, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny also told their part. With help from Neville, Harry explained how the Order arrived, then Dumbledore. He mentioned that Bellatrix was the one to kill Sirius, and how he threw caution to the wind for revenge.

"I chased her," Harry explained. "I floored her and tried to torture her. But he was there, he urged me to do it, to give into my hate, to forget my normal side."

"Dumbledore arrived and fought him." Harry continued. "They duelled for a while, but the Aurors were on their way, Voldermort knew he was out of time, so he tried to possess me. In a hope Dumbledore would kill me to save our war effort." There was a pause in the group as they waited, only Ron and Hermione knew what happened.

"He did possess me." Harry said, looking more at Ginny than anyone, she also knew what it was like to be possessed. "But it is here that I realised that love is the power he as not." Harry paused as the whole room watched him.

"I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die, to stop the pain. But then I saw the faces of these two." Harry said pointing to the two next to him. "The memory of Ron on the train, my first friend. I remembered how happy I was when Hermione walked into the hall after being petrified. Sirius, Lupin, Ginny, your whole family, Luna, Neville. They all came rushing into my mind. That's why I'm still alive now. My love for you lot caused him actual pain. The most intense pain he had ever felt."

Harry continued his story, he explained his sixth year. Skipping most of it and just focusing on his lessons with Dumbledore. He told about him and Dumbledore learning about Voldermort's past, about his family, how he wasn't so different from Harry. He explained that Dumbledore was cursed by finding a second Horcrux. One that would have taken his life is Snape hadn't acted so quickly.

"Thanks to Professor Slughorn, who gave us a vital piece of information. We learned that Voldermort wanted to create seven Horcruxes. We also knew he was only creating them from his most personal and important murders. I was to be the death to create the final Horcrux." There was a pause as Harry took a drink of water Hermione had conjured earlier.

"I'm sorry, Harry m'boy." Slughon said quietly.

"Don't worry professor. He already knew that seven would be possible, he just wanted to make absolute sure. He would have tried regardless of what you told him." Harry explained. "You just gave us his biggest secret. Not even his death eaters knew of the Horcruxes."

Slughorn just nodded and Harry looked to Ron for help.

"It was the night Dumbledore died when we finally found the location of the third Horcrux." Ron explained. "However, Harry knew Malfoy was planning something. He had been tailing him all year." Hermione stood up and continued the story.

"Dumbledore asked Harry to help him find the final Horcrux. So Harry being Harry gave me, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna a bottle of Felix Felisis." She finished, deciding not to mention Harry's map to the staff of Hogwarts.

"Why did you have a bottle of Felix Felisis?" George asked, clearly trying to hide a smirk.

"He won it in potions." She answered with a pout.

"Still not happy about that?" Harry asked amused.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out and continued. "Anyway, Harry told us to use the DA coins. The ones I had put a Protean Charm on. We used the-"

"A Protean Charm?" Bill asked. "In your fifth year? How could you do that?"

Hermione looked pleased but continued with the tale.

"Harry had given us orders to make sure all five of us got some of the potion. And told us to watch the room of requirement."

Hermione explained the story from her side, how Malfoy had gotten past them, and the fight braking out at the bottom of the astronomy tower. She paused just before people Snape arrived and let Harry tell his side.

Harry explained his and Dumbledore's trip to retrieve the Horcrux. How Dumbledore drank the potion and still saved Harry from the Inferi.

"We arrived back at Hogsmeade." Harry told them. "Dumbledore flew to the astronomy tower, told me to hide down below with my cloak on. He bound me. I was frozen solid to watch the whole event."

"It was Malfoy." Harry said bluntly. "Voldermort had forced him to kill Dumbledore for the failures of Lucius, threatening to torture his mother." So Malfoy cornered Dumbledore. He disarmed him, but he couldn't do it, he was lowering his wand when the rest of the death eaters climbed the stairs."

"We watched then go straight through." Bill said repeating the conversation they had the year before. "As you know, Snape arrived, killed Dumbledore. Then you saw me chasing him. Turns out, the Horcrux is a fake. A certain R.A.B stole it and tried to destroy it. So we had to hunt that down too. The rest you know."

Harry sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Wow." George said. "And I thought my years here were adventurous."

Nobody spoke after George, they just waited for Harry. But it was Ron who spoke.

"That's everything we've been up to since I met the bugger." Ron said pointing at Harry. "I think he record he holds is nearly dying 17 times in one year. Well it was up till that point anyway."

His words were met by glares from Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Ginny, the rest seemed rather shocked he was still alive.

"Still is the record." Harry said softly to Ron, who looked down ashamed.

"We decided to explain everything up to last summer. So we don't have to explain things again." Hermione explained. "You'll have to think about some of the stuff we've explained during the story of last year."

"From my year with Dumbledore we knew most of the Horcruxes." Harry continued, finally looking up, but avoiding Ginny's eyes. "We knew of the Diary, the Ring, The locket, we were sure of Nagini the snake. The only one's we didn't know were something belonging to both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Like me, Voldermort saw this place as his home. He felt that artefacts from here would be the best for his Horcruxes."

"Dumbledore left us each a gift before our journey." Harry said. "Hermione got a book of Beedle and the Bard, Ron got Dumbledore's Deluminator, and I got the first snitch I ever caught. I was also left the Sword of Gryffindor. However it was apparently not Dumbledore's to give away so it stayed at Hogwarts. These all come in handy so remember them."

With the help of Ron and Hermione, Harry explained the attack at Tottenham Court Road, and their flee to Grimmauld place. He explained them figuring out that R.A.B was Sirius's brother.

"I don't believe it." George said out loud after Hermione told them Kreacher was different now.

"Kreacher." Harry said out loud, which was followed by a loud crack.

"Kreacher is most pleased to see Master Harry being well again. And Master Ron and Miss Hermione. What can Kreacher do for the noble Harry Potter?"

"Could you bring us some food please? And some owl treats?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course master." Kreacher finished with a bow and left.

"My god." George said.

Kreacher appeared a few moments later with some sandwiches and a box of owl treats for Hedwig. Harry thanked him before asking him in a whisper to start cleaning Grimmauld place.

Harry left out Lupin's visit to see them, deciding that was for more private ears. He explained that Kreacher, with the help of Dobby, captured Mundungus Fletcher. How Umbridge owned the locket and how they planned to get it back.

Hermione explained their plans to get into the ministry and they each explained their parts in rescuing the muggle-borns.

"I knew it!" Mr Weasley exclaimed. "I knew Runcorn was acting differently." Harry smirked but let Hermione explain their escape to the forest of Dean.

They explained their struggles to survive as they had such little food. Harry was prepared to skip over Ron leaving, but he had other ideas.

"We took turns wearing the locket. To ensure its safety." Ron said, his voice braking. "The locket affected me the worse. I was saying things I never thought I would. I was shouting at the pair of them. Screaming at Harry for only catching one fish for the day. At Hermione for not cooking it right. I was an arse." Ron paused and looked over to Hermione who was looking at her feet.

"I can't remember when it was." Ron continued. "But I was sitting on guard when Harry and Hermione had discovered something. They were talking happily, finally they had a break through. And I snapped. The Horcrux amplified my fears, I thought they were choosing each other and leaving me. So I decided to leave." Ron bowed his head as he prepared for the verbal abuse he was about to receive. It was not pretty.

His mom had screamed for several minutes but she began to run out of steam, Ginny on the other hand kept on going. It took the combined efforts of Charlie and Bill to keep her still and from attacking anyone. She just kept on screaming at him. She demanded to know why he betrayed his best friends.

After five minutes of Ginny screaming, cursing and hexing Ron, Harry had enough. He stood up, walked around the front desk to stand directly in front of Ginny.

She started screaming at him. She was furious he was taking Ron's side, but Harry didn't listen, He placed a his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. He kept kissing until she became more interested in the kiss than being angry.

Pulling away, Harry looked into her eyes. "We're fine. We survived. Ron returned and save my life."

Ginny just crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine. But you can't protect him forever Harry."

"Well." Bill started. "Now we know who to call when Ginny gets angry."

"Lets just hope Harry never causes the anger." Charlie added, sitting back down and waiting for the story to continue.

"I asked Hermione if she wanted to leave too. She was affected by the Horcrux, but she stayed loyal. She chose to help Harry in his moment of need. So I left alone." Ron finished, explaining how he was captured, but managed to escape and flee to Bill's.

Harry continued the story, he didn't need to explain what effect it had on the other two. They could see it in Hermione's eyes.

"We sat in silence most days. And, unknown to us, it was Christmas Eve when we decided to visit Godric's Hollow."

"As you know, we were hunting Horcruxes. But we had no way of destroying one." Hermione continued. "That's why we need the sword. The only way to destroy a Horcrux is to put it beyond magical repair. We only know of three ways." Hermione finished.

"Basilisk venom, Killing Curse and Fiendfyre." Ron finished, still getting glares from Ginny.

"What good would the sword do?" Percy asked from the back.

"I used the sword to slay the Basilisk." Harry answered. "Being goblin made it infuses anything that can make it stronger. Such as Basilisk venom."

"We had a feeling the sword might be in Godric's Hollow. The birth place of both Harry and Godric, makes sense." Hermione continued. "We thought Dumbledore might have left it with Bathilda Baggshot, so we gave it ago."

Harry took up the story. He told how the visited his parents graves. Harry just grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it as he spoke. Harry's voice broke after he finished telling about the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He was glad when Hermione took up the tale.

"Are you taking about the tale of the three brothers?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "It's all true."

"The wand?" Charlie asked. "Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"The stone?" George asked. "It makes an appearance, but much later." Harry replied again.

"The cloak?"Bill asked. Harry just put the cloak over himself.

"The cloak belonged to Harry's grand father." Hermione explained. "Invisibility cloaks wear off eventually. But after at least three generations, this one works perfectly."

Hermione continued to explain how Bathilda saw through the cloak and asked them to follow her. Hermione explained the full story of the time in the house. Harry clutched his arm when she began to explain the snake attack, but she broke down in tears when she mentioned destroying Harry's wand.

"I was angry to start with." Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Ron had left, I had been bitten by Nagini, we had no way to find Horcruxes, or a way to destroy them." Harry sighed and bowed his head. "But I know that if it wasn't for Hermione, I would be dead."

Hermione smiled a little as they both continued the story. Harry told of how a silver doe led him to a frozen lake where the Sword lay.

Ron explained how he saved Harry and how Harry told him to destroy the Horcrux. They continued the story. How they heard PotterWatch for the first time, how they decided to visit Luna to see if her father knew anything about the symbol that appeared on the grave and Hermione's book.

"So Dumbledore knew you would research this symbol?" McGonagall asked.

"I think he knew that I would be drawn to it, Professor." Harry explained. "And how Hermione would keep my feet on the ground. But I started to have connections with Voldermort's mind again. I saw him looking for he Elder Wand. He moved all around Europe looking for it.

"We remembered seeing the symbol on Luna's father during the wedding." Hermione explained. "So we risked a visit."

Harry watched Luna carefully as Hermione and Ron explained their trip to Luna's house and their meeting with her father. How Xenophilius told them Luna would be home soon.

"I went looking for Luna." Harry said after a small pause. "I passed her room and noticed it hadn't been slept in. It was covered in dust. So I knew something was wrong."

"We found out she had been kidnapped." Hermione said, sensing Harry was struggling to continue. "And the only way to return her to safety was to give Harry to Voldermort."

"We hold no grudge against your father, Luna." Harry said, directly to Luna, who had tears streaming down her face. "We feared for your safety."

"Harry wanted to go and rescue you." Ron added.

"But we had no idea where you were." Harry said sadly.

"And if we failed and been killed." Hermione continued. "The war would be lost."

Luna just nodded, tears still streaming down her face, as Harry explained how he accidentally said Voldermort during a conversation and they were captured.

"Hermione put a stinging hex on me to disguise me." Harry said. "But they partially recognised me, so they took us to Malfoy manor."

"Hermione was separated from us. She was taken with Griphook to be interrogated by Bellatrix about the sword." Harry continued after a small pause, he knew both Ron and Hermione would not be able to continue. "Me and Ron were taken to the dungeons. Where, we found Luna, Dean Thomas and Mr Ollivander."

"We weren't there for long. As Do-Dobby came to save us." Harry's voice left him, he looked to Ron for help. Ron looked up and Bill and nodded. Bill knew what was coming.

"We could here the screams of Hermione," Ron said softly. "Harry asked Dobby to take Luna, Dean and Mr Ollivander to Shell Cottage. He did and me and Harry managed to over power Petigrew who killed himself. I don't know why.."

"He owed me a life debt." Harry said softly.

"Right. Anyway, we fought up to the room Hermione was in. Harry disarmed Malfoy, threw me a wand and we started to duel." Ron continued, his voice was starting to fail him too. "Belatrix grabbed Hermione, but Dobby arrived again and dropped a chandelier on her. I managed to grab Hermione and Harry grabbed the sword and Griphook. And Dobby took us away."

There was a pause as everyone watched Harry. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and he made no effort to stop them.

"Dobby loved Harry." Hermione said softly. "In Dobby's eyes, there in no living thing that is greater than Harry. His death probably effects Harry more than any others."

"Whad'ya mea-" Ron started but Hermione interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione whispered as she placed his hand in hers. "Everyone who died in this war fought for their own families," A tear left Hermione's eye. "Fr-Fred, T-Tonks, Professor Lu- Lupin." Hermione paused. "They fought and died for everyone and everything. Dobby died for Harry."

There was a long pause. Nobody wanted to speak. Hermione just held Harry's hand as everyone thought about those they had lost. It was Hedwig that brought everyone from their thoughts. She seemed to know that her master was upset and lifted of the windowsill and landed softly on his knee. Hermione let go of Harry's hand as the bird landed.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked softly. The bird just replied by nestling her head into Harry's neck, nibbling his finger affectionately. "Thanks girl." Harry whispered and he was responded by a soft hoot and another nibble of his fingers.

"Ho-" Ginny's voice called out. "How?" She whispered. "How did Dobby..."

"Belatrix." Harry said, his eyes not leaving Hedwig. "Threw a knife as he apparated."

"From what she was saying when she tortured me." Hermione said softly. "We knew something was in her vault."

"She seemed furious and petrified the sword had been stolen, and she mentioned something else." Ron added.

"Griphook told us the sword in the vault was a fake." Harry continued, his eyes still on his oldest friend. "The one we had was real."

"So you still had two known Horcruxes to destroy?" Bill asked, realising the part of the story where he entered.

Harry nodded as he continued. "We planned with Griphook to brake into Gringotts, in to the Le Strange vault and back out again."

"You mean..." Neville said in awe.

"You actually broke into Gringotts and escaped?" George added.

"On a dragon." Harry replied.

"How did you manage that?" Charlie asked, clearly a little impressed.

"Shear luck." Ron answered.

"But back to the story." Hermione said as Harry continued talking.

"We jumped of the dragon and landed in a lake. That's when I knew we had to go to Hogwarts." Harry explained. "As you know, I have visions when Voldermort was particularly angry. And he wasn't best pleased when he found I had not only learned about his Horcruxes but I had collected the most well guarded one." Harry paused and took a drink. "He thought about the locations of all his Horcruxes, and the last one was Hogwarts."

"So we apparated to Hogsmeade." Hermione said. "Under the cloak, but they noticed out apparition. And Harry's patronus."

"We were being attacked by dementors." He added, explaining his actions.

"Aberforth covered for us." Ron continued. "And showed us the passage to the Room of Requirement."

"That's where we met Neville. And then you lot in the Room." Harry said.

"However, we still needed to destroy the cup, and find the final Horcrux-" Hermione began.

"That we didn't know of." Ron interrupted.

"And kill Nagini." Hermione finished.

"That's where Luna comes in." Harry said, smiling at Luna.

"After Neville had contacted the DA, and then the whole Order and their families Ginny asked Luna to escort me to the Ravenclaw tower where I could see the Diadem." Harry continued.

"That's were we met Professor McGonagall." Luna added.

"Yup." Harry continued. "I stood up for her against Alecto and Amycus Carrow. I found out what the diadem looked like, got warning that Voldermort was on his way and headed back to the Room of Requirement."

"That's when Snape fled and Harry returned to the Room of Requirement." McGonagall added.

Harry told them how Ron had climbed into the Chamber of Secrets, stole a couple of Basilisk fangs and Hermione destroyed the cup. They explained the fire in the Room of Requirement, the Diadem's destruction and the last Horcrux. He explained how they tried to kill Nagini, but Voldermort put a shield around her.

"Now, this is important." Harry said. "Voldermort, being the fool he was, was under the impression that you had to kill the owner of the elder wand to gain its allegiance. Snape kill Dumbledore, so Voldermort killed Snape. Makes sense right?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"You don't have to kill a wizard to defeat him." Harry said.

"So... What your saying is," George started. "Malfoy was the one to defeat Dumbledore, when he disarmed him."

"And you defeated Malfoy." Ginny added.

"So Voldermort wasn't the owner of the Elder Wand." Bill added.

"You were." Luna said.

"I am." Harry corrected. "But back to the story. Voldermort left Snape's body, he was dying, but not dead. He gave me his memories. He was working for us the whole time."

"What?" A collection of voices called out.

"It's true." Harry stated. "His love for my mother drove him to defy Voldermort. He would do anything to protect my mother. Dumbledore gave Snape a means to destroy him, through me."

The room was silent, not believing a word.

"Dumbledore was dying." Harry said. "When he destroyed the ring. Remember his hand?"

The group was still silent. "He would have died at the end of the year. He asked Snape to kill him. To keep up his image, to protect Malfoy, and to save Dumbledore from suffering."

Harry paused as he let the knowledge sink in.

"Protect Malfoy?" Kingsley asked, reminding Harry of his presence. "Snape's soul already damaged through previous murders, Malfoy's was not." Kingsley nodded in understanding as Harry made to continue.

"Remember the Doe I seen in the forest?" Harry asked. "It was Snape's. He placed the sword in the lake for us to get."

There was a couple minutes pause before Harry continued.

"To answer your earlier question, Charlie. I learned what the seventh Horcrux is form Snape's memories." Harry said with a sigh.

"It was me."

Harry paused and lowered his head, just lifting his eyes enough to see the reaction of the crowd. Hermione was fighting back tears, this was the third time of going through this story and she was still fighting tears. Ron's head was lowered, Harry didn't want to know what he was thinking. The staff were looking rather pale faced, Kingsley even seemed to be rather disturbed.

George, Percy, Bill, Fleur and Charlie were just staring at Harry with their mouths open. Mr Weasley looked like he was torn between fear and sadness. Mrs Weasley had tears running down her face, her mouth was hung open. Neville looked rather sick. Luna had tears running down her face openly, her mouth was in a frown, he was rather warmed by how much she appeared to care.

Ginny's face was white. She had frozen with her mouth open, shaking slightly she had given up trying to hide her tears and let them fall.

Looking up Harry looked at all the faces. "There are only three known ways to destroy a Horcrux."

"Basilisk venom." Ron said softly.

"Fiendfyre." Hermione said softly.

"And in the case of living Creatures, either a natural death or the Killing Curse." Harry finished.

"Dumbledore knew." Harry said after a few minutes. "He knew that even if I never heard the prophecy, It would still come down to me and Voldermort. I would not stop trying until I killed him, he would not stop trying until he killed me." Harry paused again and looked over towards Hedwig who was back on the windowsill. "It's the difference between being dragged to the battle, kicking and screaming. Or walking into the battle, with my head held high."

"Dumbledore knew that when the time was right, I would willingly sacrifice myself to save you all." Harry said softly, not even bothering to stop his own tears. "He killed me instantly. I was sent to another plain or something, I don't now how to describe it. That's why he let me tell these two." Harry said pointing to Ron and Hermione. "He knew that I had to die. So these would finish the job. I passed Neville on the way down and told him too." Harry said, looking up at the ceiling. "Remember how he used my blood to bring himself back?" Harry asked looking around the pale faces. "While my blood ran through his veins, I had a chance to come back." Harry paused and watched everyone carefully, their faces hadn't changed much, except for Luna's, she seemed to work out what he was going to say and her frown was smaller.

"I could have stayed with my parents, with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore. With everyone I've ever lost." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "But I knew I had a job to finish. Voldermort was still alive, and I would not lose anyone else."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked softly, her teary eyes looking straight up at him.

"Gin," Harry said before sighing sadly. "If I walked up to you during the hour he gave us. Just after Colin, Fred, Tonks, Reums-." Harry gulped and continued. "If I walked up to you after we had lost all them. And told you that the only was to win the war was for me to walk down to Voldermort alone and let him kill me..." Harry paused and looked straight at her. "Would you have let me go?"

There was a silence as Ginny stared at Harry. New tears were forming and flowing down her face before she bowed her head and shook it.

"Of course not..." She whispered.

"I wanted to see you." Harry said, looking up at the group. "I remember seeing Neville near the door. I remember looking for Ron and Hermione in the crowd, for the Weasleys. For you Luna." Harry looked up at Luna, she seemed just as upset as Ginny. Her first true and real friend. And he sacrificed himself to save her. "But I couldn't...If I had, I wouldn't have left."

"And you know the rest." Harry finished with a whisper as he put is elbows in his knees and his head in his hands.

The room was silent. Only Luna moved, she stood and started to run towards the front, where she threw her arms around Harry and cried. Harry was shocked to say the least, but he returned the hug of his good friend.

"Luna." Ginny's voice said form behind, she was looking angry at her friend in the arms of her boyfriend.

"No, Ginny." Luna said between sobs. "He's the first true friend I've ever had. The first person to go out of their way to say hello, to make my day. And I've just found out he's died to save me. And he still survived!" Luna said, her voice getting louder with each word. "I think I'm allowed to hug him!"

Harry nodded to Ginny, as Luna started to quieten down. She slowly pull back away from him and walked quietly back to her seat. Harry's eyes found Ginny's, and they watched each other, trying to find comfort in each others eyes. Until Hermione conjured a chair between Harry and Ron.

Sitting down, Ginny's hand instantly found Harry's as he looked back to the group.

"Thi-" Harry tried to say but his voice wasn't there. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "This is the last chance for any questions about this whole thing." Harry said, only just loud enough for the others to hear.

"You mentioned the Resurrection stone, Harry?" Charlie asked quietly.

Harry nodded before taking a deep breath. "Again Dumbledore arranged it for me. And, I don't think I've ever been as grateful as I felt then." Harry paused and took a couple of deep breaths, Ginny and Hermione both squeezing his hands. "He left me the snitch." Harry said softly. "As you know snitches remember the touch of the seeker who caught them."

Charlie nodded as he watched Harry with a look of sympathy, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this.

"Dumbledore left a charm on the snitch, to only open when it needed to." Harry said, he hadn't told Hermione or Ron of this.

"I open at the close..." Hermione whispered. "You mean..."

Harry nodded. "If you remember how I caught my first snitch. It was with my mouth." Harry said as the crowd nodded softly. "I had to place my lips against it and I said, 'I am about to die.' The stone was inside it."

"So there was a point were Dumbledore had all three Hallows?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But he couldn't control the three of them. He was doing it for the wrong reasons. Which is again a reason he depended on Hermione to keep my hot head from running after them."

"What do you mean?" A confused Ron asked.

"Dumbledore tried to unite them for his own personal reasons." Harry said. "The cloak would not work for him, the stone would not bring anyone back, but he was fit to wield the wand."

"How did they work for you?" Kingsley asked.

"The cloak is mine." Harry said. "I am the direct descendent of the third brother. It was past from father to son, mother to daughter, all the way to me. And I'll continue the line." Harry said simply. "It will work better for me than it will for anyone else. It can't be summoned or charmed away form me. But it can be from others."

"Like Dumbledore and unlike Voldermort. I do not seek power. I became the master of the wand and it knew I was not going to seek power. Not going to brag or boast about it."

"However, unlike Dumbledore, who wanted the resurrection to end his personal guilt over his sister. I wanted it to give me the strength I needed to sacrifice myself for others. The stone gave me the power to die." Harry finished, a small smile appearing on his lips at the memory of his mom and dad.

"Where are they now, Mr Potter?" Kingsley asked in his calm tone.

"I have the cloak. It's mine." Harry started. "I dropped the stone somewhere in the forest, I have no idea where or any plan to go and look for it. I don't need it any more."

"And the wand?" Ron asked from beside him.

"I'm going to put it some where." Harry said. "No I wont be telling any of you." He added noticing Ron's look.

"If I die a natural death, the wand will die too." Harry finished.

"I agree with, Mr Potter." Kingsley said. "Now, I will require a meeting with you Harry to discus what stays in this room, and what the world will know." Harry nodded in response.

"I've asked the Quibbler to post the full story, sir." Harry said, noticing the huge smile on Luna's face.

"No need for 'Sir', Harry." Kingsley said. "And I respect you judgement. Until we meet again." He finished, holding his hand out for Harry.

"We shall leave you with your friends, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said as the rest of the staff followed Kingsley out the door. McGonagall paused and squeezed his shoulder, smiling before leaving.

"Alright." Hermione said as the door closed behind McGonagall. "There are some extra things we need to tell you."

Hermione paused and looked for Harry for permission to explain everything. "What most of you wont know is that Harry and Ginny were dating before Dumbledore died."

The response was as expected. Small groups of people started muttering, Bill and Charlie throwing Harry glances, Mr Weasley was unsure, but Mrs Weasley seemed to be glad.

"How long had they been dating? Why did nobody know? " George asked, clearly trying to hide a smirk.

"About a couple of weeks up to Dumbledore's funeral. And you didn't ask." Hermione answered with a shrug.

"I broke up with Ginny at the funeral." Harry said quietly, his head down. "That's why I was quiet on the train and station. She doesn't agree with it, but I would have given up if she was taken hostage for being with me." Harry couldn't look into her eyes, he just kept his head down.

He quickly started to explain Remus' visit to Grimmauld place. How Harry forced him to go back to Tonks. Ron stood up and explained his reasoning for leaving.

"No screaming this time Gin." Harry said from next to her as Ron started talking.

"Well, what if I want another kiss?" She asked with a small smirk, causing Harry to go red.

After Ron had finished, Luna put her hand in the air for a final question.

"You don't have to put your hand up, Luna." Harry said with a small smile. "But ask away."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Luna said as she looked down and started playing with her hands. "Who did you call with the Resurrection Stone?"

Everyone became quiet and watched Harry, they had all been curious but they were too scared to ask. They were surprised to see Harry wore a small smile at their memory.

"First, Professor Lupin came out." Harry started. "Then Sirius, both were younger than I remember, both looked happier then I have ever seen them." Harry paused as his eyes started to blur with hidden tears. "Then my dad came out. He told me he was proud of me. How brave is was for sacrificing myself for you. How he had watched me fight over the years." Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as he spoke, he seemed a mixture between happy and sad. Happy at the memory, sad at the fact it is only a memory. "Then my mom came out."

Harry leaned back in his chair, his head falling back. Looking up to the ceiling of the room, Harry brought his hands to his face, then through his hair.

"She was beautiful." Harry said, more to himself than anyone else. "The most beautiful person I've ever seen." Harry's eyes were stinging with tears, some already falling down the sides of his face. Everyone noticed, but no one dared speak.

"I remember wishing I could spend the rest of my life with them." Harry said softly, giving up on hiding his tears. "I would be happy. I've never felt that much love towards me, just by the two of them looking at me, they only smiled, said how proud they were, but I could feel it. I probably never will feel love like that again, until the day I die." Harry finished, bringing his head forward to look at everyone in front of him.

"What about me..." Ginny said in a soft whisper. "What about my love for you?" She asked just as quietly, looking up at Harry.

"Ask your mom, Gin." Harry said, putting his hands against his eyes. "Ask her if there's any stronger love than the love a mother has for her child."

Ginny turned her head to her mother, they locked eyes and Mrs Weasley just shook her head.

"He's right dear." Her father said. "I know your mother loves me with all her heart." He placed his hand over his wife's. "But she loves our children more." He smiled at his only daughter. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ginny just shook her head in anger and started to walk to the door, pulling it open with her wand. The door slammed shut. Everyone turned to see Harry pointing at the door with the Elder Wand.

"Ginny. Listen" Harry said in a tone that left no space for comebacks. "All of you. Listen." Harry said as he looked around the room.

"What's the one thing your family has lacked all these years...the only thing?" Harry asked, but Ron stood to confront him.

"Sit down, Ron." Harry said, lowing the wand to his direction. "I'm only going to say this once." He ordered, tears streaming down his face.

"Money!" Harry said. "I'm sorry to be blunt. But I need to get this across before one of you tries to kill me for upsetting Ginny." Harry paused as he looked at the surprised faces on the Weasley's.

"Your family has everything. Love, respect, laughter, Happiness, Everything! Except money." Harry said, this time with less anger. "I am the richest person in this country. With the combined wealth of the Potter and Black estates, I'm probably richer than the ministry it's self." Harry paused to let this fact sink in.

"But I would give that up. Every! Single! Galleon! I'd live in the Shrieking Shack eating only rats for my entire life! Never leaving that Shack!" Harry paused again and started to walk towards the door.

"If I could only have my mom and dad back." He said in a quiet tone, before leaving the room.

As the door slammed shut, Ginny made to chase after him.

"Ginny!" Hermione said. "Leave him be." She ordered. Everyone turning to look at the bushy haired witch.

"He has to mourn the loss of his parents all over again." Hermione froze and made her way to the door. Holding her arm out for Hedwig who instantly landed on her arm. "No one will ever love him as much as his mom and dad did, as they do." She opened the door, but turned back to the room.

"How do you get to comfort him?" Ginny asked from behind, her own tears falling.

"I don't." Hermione said simply. "I have no idea what he's going through, I don't want to make things worse." She started to walk through the door again but was brought back again.

"Where are you going then?" Ron asked.

"I have mourning of my own to do." Hermione said, looking back, tears falling freely down her face. And with that she left.

She was follows by a quiet Luna and Neville who left in silence, wanting to leave the Weasley's alone together.

* * *

Review and let me know what yu think :)


End file.
